Issho ni (Together)
by Salamander no Natsu
Summary: Natsu and Lucy, and the ups and downs of their relationship. [One-Shot/drabble series]
1. Stray

**A/N: Ok, this is for Sokaiye~ A gift, if you will~ X3 I hope you enjoy!~**

* * *

Lucy glared, fighting off the pair of puppy eyes. Well, two now, actually. As if her boyfriend's onyx eyes weren't enough, he had to go and find him a pair of baby blue ones to help him out.

"NO, Natsu. We do not need a puppy." She said sternly to the pink haired hale, and the little black lab pup.

Natsu whined "But LUCY, it's a PUPPY!"

Lucy fought the urge to pinch his cheeks and give in, but she already let him bring a cat in their apartment, they did NOT need a puppy to help stir up trouble!

The older male pouted, snuggling into it "But you said you'd rather have a dog..." he said in that cute "I'm a 2-year-old, love me" voice he had.

Lucy sighed, putting her hands on her hips "I meant instead of HAPPY"

Natsu gasped "You wanna get rid of Happy?! but he's nakama!"

"That's why we're keeping him, and not this stray" Lucy reasoned

Her boyfriend blinked "Weren't you a stray too?"

Lucy stopped, realizing it was kinda true... he DID take her in after she ran away from home...

He grinned at her "And I took you in, and loved you too~"

Lucy said nothing for a few seconds, as a light blush covered her cheeks, before she smiled softly, sighing "Ok... We can keep the dog..." He seriously could say some REALLY sweet things sometimes... But this was why she really loved her boyfriend

"Can we get a stray fish next~?"

"Is that even possible? Plus, wouldn't Happy eat it?"

"Huh... Maybe we can inject it with kryptonite!~ And it'll be-"

"Don't even finish that thought."

But of course, he was still an idiot sometimes


	2. But Different is Good

Natsu and Lucy stared blankly at the pair, as they walked off, Gray laughing lightly as he slung his arm around Juvia.

Gray had been teasing Natsu for some time because Natsu rarely bought gifts for Lucy, or took her out to special fancy places, and neither Natsu, nor Lucy, quite understood it. Lucy didn't see a need for flowers that would wilt, cards she would throw away, or chocolates that would make her gain weight, and Natsu didn't care much to buy them, because he found them as pointless as Lucy.

They explained this to them, but Gray only laughed more, and asked what they DID do together.

Well that was easy, they did everything together. But even they had their special things they did together.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she sat down on their apartment's sofa, while Natsu raided the fridge for food.

"Are we SUPPOSED to do those things..?" Lucy asked, absentmindedly

Natsu stood up straight, looking towards the back of her head, which crept over the couch "Do we even have _money_ to, is the question" he added, starting to pulling varies foods from the fridge, as he started preparing to make something to eat.

Lucy nodded "true... but... what super special romantic things do WE do?" She questioned, turning to see Natsu.

Light laughter filled the kitchen "Today is Friday you know" Natsu spoke, as if hinting to her.

Lucy blinked curiously "Yeah, and..?"

Natsu hummed lightly, as he finished what he was making, which was just stove top macaroni, and handed a bowl to Lucy, before pecking her forehead and seating himself by her "well, I don't know about you, but spending every Friday night, staying up late, eating junk food, watching horrible romance movies, and playing video games with my awesome best friend and girlfriend is pretty damn romantic to me~"

Lucy blinked, before blushing, realizing that, even though it's not what most people call "romantic", it had always fit for her and Natsu, and this night, they never knew HOW it would end. One night it ended with Natsu pulling her in bed, another they accidentally got into sake that Erza left there, and passed out in the bathtub, and another they played board games all night. But no matter what way it ended, she always had butterflies in her stomach the whole time.

That's right... It didn't need to be a fancy dinner, a fireworks show, or a bouquet of roses... As long as they both felt that warmth in their chests, that was all Lucy needed to classify it as "romantic"

The blonde, smiled before tossing the remote to Natsu "Yeah, and it's your turn to pick the movie~"

Her boyfriend smirked "and you pick the game~" he said, as he turned the TV on, and scrolled through the worst movies ever on Netflix.

Lucy smiled, snuggling into Natsu's side. Cuz screw Gray. This was damned romantic, and nothing would ever change that! Because they were different from normal couple, but that was okay too.


	3. 50 Reasons

"Lucy!" The pinkette yelled at his blonde best friend, before she could get in her apartment

"Ara? What is it..?" Lucy asked, as Natsu quickly met her at the door

"W-Will you go out with me?!" He asked quickly, stuttering over the sentence a bit, cheeks tinted a bright red

Lucy stared unblinking at the male, silently, before swiftly pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket, and placing it in his hands, ultimately confusing Natsu.

"Uhm, what is this?" He asked after awhile

"50 reasons" Lucy stated "Why we probably wouldn't work out"

"so you thought about going out with me?~" He asked slyly, a smirk working it's way his face, making Lucy hit him upside the head

"B-Briefly! Because... I knew you would fall for me eventually!"

"Riiiiight"

With that, he opened it "Lets see here~"

And silence followed, as his eyes scanned the list, looking amused as he read, until he finally spoke;

"Odd hair color...

Too aggressive, and hot-headed

Always picking fights

What about my _safety?-_" He said that part with disbelief

"Lisanna..?

Too young for marriage

Too young for _children- _Ok, this is just ridiculous." He finally stopped, tearing the list to 100 different pieces, causing Lucy's eyes to go wide, gaping as the pieces flew into the breeze

"for starters, the _hell _does my hair have to do with this?! And secondly, you're thinking WAY farther ahead than I am, I just wanna go on a date with you! Third, we've been practically living with each other for YEARS, and have been best friends the entire time! And you always put up with me! What makes dating you any different?!"

Silence.

How long ago did Lucy write this? And what the hell was she thinking? She already knew she loved him... Maybe she was just scared of getting hurt...

"Lucy..." Natsu finally said softly, grabbing her hands "I would never hurt you... And I'd do anything for you... All I'm asking for is one date, and if you hate it that much, then we'll never speak of it again, kay?"

After some time, Lucy gripped his hands tightly, with a smile "H-Hai... Arigatou, Natsu..."

Yeah, and wait until she told THIS embarrassing story to their kids. Smooth move, Heartfilia.


End file.
